


Late Night Visit

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff, logan realizing he has some Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Virgil can't sleep, so he goes to someone he knows can bring him some comfort





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get in the mood to write Analogical fluff? because I do, and here it is! The idea came while thinking of a prinxiety story, so I hope it turns out okay! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

“Logan?” 

Logan looked up from the book in his hands to look over to his doorway, seeing Virgil standing there, arms crossed over his chest. It was well past time for everyone to have gone to bed and he wondered just what he was doing up so late. “Virgil? Is everything okay?”

Virgil gave a shaky little half nod before shrugging. “I guess? Not really. I don’t know. It was just too... loud in my room, so I couldn’t sleep.” He took a tiny, half-step forward further into the room. “Would you care if I laid in here with you?” 

There were several seconds of silence before Logan nodded, holding up his blanket in invitation. Virgil still seemed a little hesitant though, tugging at his sleeves, but he did finally move forward. He crawled onto the bed and under the blanket, muttering a quiet thank you, and settled down, being sure to leave some space between them. He didn’t want to make the other feel crowded. 

“It is my understanding you came here for comfort, correct?” Logan asked, looking at Virgil expectantly. When he hesitantly received a nod, he tapped his fingers against the book in his hand thoughtfully. “I’m not one for comforting others, but... if you would like.. we could cuddle. That seems to be Patton’s go to cheer up method and it appears to be very effective.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Virgil mumbled, eyes flickering towards him for only a moment before looking away. 

“You’re in my room, in my bed.” Logan pointed out, even though he was quite surprised with himself that he had even allowed it to happen. “I wouldn’t have offered if it made me uncomfortable.”

Virgil still seemed a bit hesitant, but he did scoot a little closer and cuddled up to Logan’s side. An arm wrapped around his middle and he rested his head on his chest, slowly relaxing against him. He relaxed further as Logan wrapped an arm around him and he let his eyes slip close, content. “What are you reading?”

“... Lord of the Rings.” Logan answered slowly, having debated about lying but figuring there really was no point. Virgil was sure to make a scathing comment of some sort regardless.

Sure enough, he snorted in amusement, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Nerd.” Wasn’t the comment Logan was expecting, but he found he wasn’t really surprised. The next comment did surprise him though. “Read it to me?” Virgil’s voice was soft with his request, fingers idly tracing along Logan’s side.

He looked down at him, an eyebrow raising slightly. Virgil had his eyes closed though and Logan felt his chest warm at just how relaxed and content he looked in that moment. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to having, but it was one he rather enjoyed. “Of course.” 

He flipped the book back to the first page, starting the book from the beginning. He kept his voice low, reading at a steady pace as he rubbed his fingers idly along Virgil’s back. It wasn’t long until the other’s breathing evened out and he carefully shifted, setting the book aside so he could lay down. He was warm, comfortable, and it didn’t take long at all for him to fall asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my sanders sides blog @ starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
